My Dream
by misscakerella
Summary: Zander and Stevie talk. Yeah... this is a suckish summary, but read! I promise it's decent! Rated T just in case.


**A/N: So I know I don't really write these kind of things, but someone requested me to write this kind of story, so I did. It's based off this sad scene from this movie... Man, I can't remember the name. Oh well. Go ahead and read!**

_**Zander's POV**_

It's so weird. I thought Stevie was on vacation or something. Now here I am rushing to the hospital wondering what's wrong. Is it bad? I hate hospitals. I can't even stand it there. When I was five, I went to the hospital and I saw a girl crying. I asked what was wrong with her, and she said that her Grandma left. I couldn't understand what "leaving" meant. I could not ever forget that moment.

"Stevie Baskara?" I ask the woman at the desk.

"She's on the ninth floor. Room 308." she says and I immediately start to run to the elevator.

"Come on... Come on!" I scream before realizing that taking the elevator would take too long. I notice a door with a sign next to it that obviously said that it was stairs. I run to it and go through the door. Just run... And run... and run... It's so tiring, but I had to do that.

"Stevie!" I yell, and a doctor points me to a room. Room 308.

"Stevie?" I ask, and when I get there, I see her in a hospital bed unconscious. She was wearing a hospital gown and she has a oxygen mask on her face. She had cuts on her arm masked by various bandaids. She had a cast on her arm and a black eye.

"What happened?" I ask tears stinging my eyes.

"Stevie was in some sort of accident. I think she was on vacation hiking, and she fell from a cliff. She just woke up from a coma. She already saw her other friends and family. She wanted to talk to you. She's asleep right now. It's amazing she's still alive," a nurse says. "I'll leave you two alone." she says and exits the room.

"Stevie?" I ask nudging her on the shoulder causing her to wake up.

"Zander?" she asks with a hoarse voice. Her eyes open slowly, and I see a small smile creep onto her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"I was in a coma. Duh," she says attempting to make a joke. "Please smile. I want to see your famous smile before I say goodbye." she says.

Goodbye? Like that little girl's grandma?

"I can't smile knowing you're in pain." I say.

"I'm Stevie Baskara. I'm tough, and I'm fine." she says trying to point to her face, but she ends up wincing.

"Stevie... Don't say goodbye."

"Just in case. Please smile. For me?" she asks with those adorable puppy dog eyes she uses on me when she wants something.

"You're still doing that?" I ask and laugh a bit. This causes her to laugh along, but she ends up coughing a lot.

"Cuddle me Zander." she asks and makes room for me on the hospital bed. I sit on it, and put my arms around Stevie. Her back to my chest, and my arms around her waist.

"This is nice."

"Enjoy it while you can." she says.

"Don't say that." I say and there's a brief moment of silence until she says something.

"Remember that time when we were little and we I met you for the first time?" she asks hoarsely.

"I remember clearly. You knocked me down when we went ice skating." I chuckle at the memory. She does too.

"And remember the time I went on a date with you? I still have the photos from the photo booth." she says remembering our first kiss.

"Yeah..." I say.

"I still remember that time when we went to the amusement park. You kept getting sick, yet you still went with me on that teacup ride." she says and I remember the dizziness I got, but it was all worth it to see her smile and laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Of course I went with you. We promised we'd always stay together. No matter what."

"Sometimes promises are meant to be broken," she says. "I remember everything about you Zander. The way you laugh... The way you kiss your ukuleles at night... And how you like your coffee. I remember every single detail about our childhood memories." she says.

"How did it feel like to be in a coma?" I ask.

"I felt like sleeping beauty. But I had the longest dream." she says.

"Tell me about it."

"I remember seeing us older and happy. We got married and it was perfect. We had some kids, and we traveled the world together like one big happy family. We even became famous Zander. Will my dream come true?" she asks and I think I see tears in her eyes. Stevie NEVER cries.

"Of course it will baby. As long as you get better, I'll take you wherever you want. That dream will come true. Just please get better." I say hopefully. She smiles and leans back to me.

"Zander, I feel tired. Wake me up so that way you and I will go and follow my dream. What's your dream?" she asks me quietly.

"For you to get better so that way we'll be able to follow yours."

"You're so cheesy Zander," she says and lightly nudges me. We both laugh after that. "Maybe this all won't be so bad. Maybe I'll meet my grandma. And you could be the ladies man again. Those fan girls are still waiting for you." she says.

"I don't want to be that guy anymore. Please get better."

"I don't think it's that easy Zander," she says. "I am so sleepy. Remember to wake me up." she says and the moment that happens, the monitor next to the bed just flatlines,

"Stevie? Stevie! No! Don't go to sleep. Wake up! We need a doctor!" I scream and cry and everything becomes so blurry.

"It's too late," I hear someone say. "She never got to finish her conversation with you." she says. I wipe my eyes only to find a nurse talking to me.

"What?" This is so confusing.

"She told me to give this to you if she never got to finish." she says and hands me a piece of paper folded neatly and she leaves.

I look inside and I see Stevie's handwriting. I miss everything now. Why didn't we have a few more minutes?

I get up from the bed and start reading.

_Hey Zander. So you probably saw me die or some chiz happened. No big deal. It's not like I'm important around school or anything. If you're reading this, I want you to know to move on and find another girl that will love you as much as I did. I remember a lot Zander. Like that paint war, or that time we met each other when I accidentally knocked you over on ice skates. I remember when you kept going on that teacup ride with me even though you barfed your guts out EVERY SINGLE TIME. Move on, but don't forget me. If I did die, I guess my dream won't come true. I'm sorry about everything you might have to face in the future without me by your side. I'm sorry Zander. I really am. So I hope that you'll be happy in the future and everything turns out great for you. Become famous for me, would you?_

_Love,_

_Stevie_

I want to destroy everything in the room. Why couldn't she be saved? Why couldn't this be all a prank or something? She was important, and how will I be happy?

Stevie is gone from my life.

The only person that could've put a smile on my face.

Gone.

**A/N: Okay... so this was actually not based off a movie. I thought I should tell someone about my feelings, and why not on here? I mean... I'm anonymous, so why not?**

**So... my best friend kind of passed from a hiking accident with his family a few days ago. I'm still sad about it. I even cried over him, and I never cry. I wish I could've been with him when he passed. So hate this story if you want. Just wanted to get that that out of my system. Until my next update... I have no idea how to end this author's note. Oh well.**


End file.
